


A Pirate's Life

by Chef_Geekier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pirate!AU, photo manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/pseuds/Chef_Geekier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo manips of Derek and Peter as pirates. Because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an AU challenge over at Beacon Hills land comm.

  
  
  
  
Tumblr-sized poster of Derek as a pirate.  
  
  
Tumblr-sized poster of Peter as a pirate. He pulls off the flamboyant hat so well.  
  
    
And some icons.


End file.
